A Best Freind Can Become Your Worst Enemy
by Kirbyman23
Summary: A new story from me! Yoshi and Pikachu are hated by Kirby and they have to find out why. (If you read, it's in there.) Anyway, enjoy


A Best Friend Can Become Your Worst Enemy

Here's a new story about how Kirby hates Yoshi and Pikachu for some reason. I'll give you a hint: If you've played The Subspace Emissary, those enemies come out of a purple poison. Anyway, these are the same characters from The Ice Flower High War of 2014. Yes they're still in school. But, no drama going on and Daisy and Peach are gonna be friends this one story. ONE STORY! Okay anyway, let's start.

"What's up, Kirby?" asked Yoshi, going to his locker. Following him was Pikachu.

"Hey, nothing much. How about you?" asked Kirby, getting out his Social Studies book. They had lunch so next they had the last class of the day.

"Doing good," said Pikachu. Next to him, he surprisingly found Rosalina.

"Ahh! Oh it's just you," said Pikachu, face palming.

"So what's up?" asked Rosalina. She was wearing a light blue polo shirt, literally light blue jeans and light blue shoes.

"She's the only girl who hasn't worn heels," said SpongeBob, coming to his locker beside Kirby's.

"Yeah," said Yoshi.

"It's because I already know that heels will slow me down," explained Rosalina.

Then all of a sudden, Mario walked up to the group with Patrick with him.

"I think he drank too much milk," said Mario, dragging him to SpongeBob.

"And I told him only two cartons," said SpongeBob.

"Two cartons? He drank five cartons! And the limit is one! How did he even get five?" asked Mario.

"He did follow the rule," said SpongeBob.

"Then how did he get five cartons of milk?" asked Yoshi, leaning on a locker.

Well…" started SpongeBob.

_|Flashback|_

Patrick and SpongeBob were going around looking for someone's milk.

Patrick had gotten four people to give him his milk.

"How does he drink that?" asked a random student named Tyler.

"I don't know," said another student, Rebecca.

Patrick was enjoying his milk and chugging it down. The other at the table was so into their conversation that they didn't even notice it.

Which meant only SpongeBob could stop this.

_|Present|_

"And that's what happened," said SpongeBob and Patrick telling the story. Patrick had finally waked up from his milk chug.

"Well," said Pikachu, "wait, where's Kirby?"

"Bowser needed him in the basement real quick. He didn't want to tell why," explained Koopa.

_|In the basement|_

"Well, Kirby, remember how in the Subspace Emissary, that purple poison?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Kirby.

"Turn around," said Bowser.

"Okay," said Kirby. He turned around.

Bowser pulled out the purple poison and poured it on Kirby. Kirby became evil.

"Now Kirby. When you see Yoshi and Pikachu walk through you attack them immediately," said Bowser.

Kirby nodded and they both evilly laughed.

_|In class|_

"Now, we just need Bowser and Kirby to show up to start class," said Mrs. Smith.

Bowser came in like he just got torn up.

"What happened to you?" asked Pauline looking at Bowser.

"Kirby. He beat me up," said Bowser in pain.

Yoshi and Pikachu gasped.

"Where is he?" asked Birdo.

"He beat me up in the basement," said Bowser, falling to his knees.

_|Back in the Basement|_

After school, Yoshi and Pikachu told their friends their going for Kirby.

When they opened the basement door, they turned on the light. Then they immediately turned back on.

"At least I have two flashlights," said Pikachu, reaching into his shirt pocket to grab the flashlights. He gave one to Yoshi.

"Thanks anyway," said Yoshi. He and his partner looked around with the flashlight. Then with Pikachu's flashlight, he saw Kirby. His eyes were yellow and a shade of purple surrounded him. He charged for them.

"Oh no!" said Yoshi. He went to the side but Pikachu didn't notice it because he was too busy still looking for Kirby, even though Yoshi already found him. Pikachu got tackled by Kirby. Kirby turned into fire.

"Oh go!" said Pikachu.

Just in time, Yoshi pushed Pikachu out of the way.

"How are we supposed to beat him!?" panicked Yoshi.

"You tell me!" replied Pikachu. "AHHHH!"

They both dodged an attack with Kirby's fire.

"Egg time," said Yoshi. He rolled into his egg but Kirby was now hammer Kirby and he whacked Yoshi to the wall. Yoshi groaned. "He's too strong."

"Come on Yoshi, let's do some real fighting," said Pikachu. He dashed for Kirby. Pikachu moved out of the way before Kirby could hit him. Pikachu grabbed him, fit him a few times then threw him at the wall where Yoshi was standing. Yoshi hit Kirby with his tail real hard. Then Kirby started getting tossed around. It was like Kirby would be the tennis ball and Yoshi and Pikachu hit him.

"Now, for the final one," said Pikachu. When Yoshi hit him back, Pikachu shot him in the air and Kirby was hit real good. After that, some purple stuff came out of Kirby.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Yoshi, not trying to get too close to the purple balls.

"Yep," said Pikachu, pointing his flashlight.

Then, Kirby was the good Kirby.

"You're back to life!" said Yoshi.

"Oh… what happened?" asked Kirby slowly shaking his head over and over again.

"We tried to beat this purple stuff out of you," said Pikachu, turning the lights on to show him.

"Oh man, that stuff. Wait that's the stuff Bowser poured on me," said Kirby standing up.

"He must've been faking all of that stuff. Like the time when Bowser walked in class and he was late. He acted like he gotten beat up so you could get in trouble," observed Yoshi.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before something else happens," said Kirby walking out of the door. The two followed him.

Everybody was glad to see that the two were alive.

Everyone got on the bus with no problem and they all went home.

New story guys! I've gotten four so far, so yeah! :D

Please review on this story and also my other three. And also I see that my Total Drama Island story is getting much more popular than Ice Flower High War. Just a note.

Anyway, review and bye!


End file.
